dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A in C major
Name of the tone If I'm not mistaken, this should also be the chamber pitch A (440 Hz), right? If it is, shouldn't this be added to the site? Here, the chamber pitch A can be heard: http://www.kammerton.de/index1.html - milay 15:58, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :That's another name for it, though I think that means the same thing as "A in the fifth octave". - Kuukai2 02:17, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, "A in the fifth octave" is rather a musical description of the note's position (on a sheet of music).... the name "chamber pitch" is the name for the pitch all instruments of a music group are tuned on (trying to translate it as good as I can..... maybe the wikipedia of your language will explain it more understandable...). the name chamber pitch, however, rather refers to the frequency than the position in a stave - milay 14:00, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, thanks. I was looking for a better way to title that pitch ever since I first edited in that anecdote years ago. Will do the edit. - Bakazuki 21:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) GU I remember that Atoli has the ability to hear the tone, which is used to locate... something. Yeah, I kinda forgot... --OtakuD50 03:30, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :It's not the A note, I thought, pretty sure it was a different noise... - Kuukai2 03:33, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::Atoli has the ability to hear AIDA, I believe Endrance was able to do it as well when he was infected by AIDA, but I'm not sure. However, they're two different sounds. --CRtwenty 14:09, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I thought too. In addition, Haseo has heard the A note, hasn't he? I thought there was some time where he said "that sound" when Tri-Edge appeared. Or was that just in 4koma? Hard to keep it all separate... - Kuukai2 01:07, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::The A note plays when Azure Kite appears in Rebirth. Haseo seems to react to it, but he also may have been reacting to the buzzing sound Azure Kite makes in his "energy ball" form. --CRtwenty 02:57, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::::The A note also plays whenever any of the Infinity Eight activate their Avatars. --Lyrinoir 15:37, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :In the GU novels, at least, it isn't just this sound. Atoli's sense of hearing in The World is exceptional, rather like Kuhn's sense of sight, Endrance's sense of touch, and Pai's sense of smell (don't ask). --Shinsou Wotan 14:40, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::She can hear AIDA and Signs in the games, but I don't recall her ever reacting to the A note. - Kuukai2 17:13, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Article Additions This page could use a list of times when the tone is heard. It would be a long list, and the G.U. sensory confusion could create problems, but I can get started re-watching .hack//SIGN and make some notes. So I'll go from there. --Lyrinoir 15:17, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :Not a bad idea... I might watch Liminality again for this - milay 15:58, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Another sound Not sure if this would be related to this article or not, but, in the Games, has anyone else noticed that, whenever you're in a corrupted area, there's a sort of whistle or whine in the background? --DameGreyWulf 02:56, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Error Enzeru 01:01, 3 November 2008 (UTC) The media sound won't play. It redirects me to http://shell.windows.com/fileassoc/0409/xml/redir.asp?EXT=ogg :Sounds like you need ogg. - Kuukai2 07:09, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Page title When/how many times is this term used? Wouldn't "A Note" or something be better? As per Bakazuki's addition, "in C major" completely extraneous. I guess it makes it mean exactly the same thing as "la", which is the term used in the Japanese version, so it might be a translation artifact, but I don't remember it being used in the official translation. - Kuukai2 02:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't have ready access to Liminality at the moment, but I clearly recall at least one instance where the term ハ調のラ is used. --Shinsou Wotan 18:27, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::I checked Liminality, and Masaya does say that. It's also written ハ調ラ音 in Legend of .hack and in analysis. "La on the C major scale" makes more sense than "A in C major" though, and that's the point I was trying to make. The solfège symbol "la" isn't necessarily A if you don't specify the scale. If you're saying "A" though, "C major" adds no information. That's probably the reason the term ended up translated this way, though. Still, Mai says "A" enough that I think we could just go with that. - Kuukai2 07:37, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::In addition to that, when you actually think about it, if you go and try it on a piano, the A in the C Major scale is the note that is played(within variations due to the piano played on and the loudness). It is entirely reasonable, in my opinion, that even if it weren't for Mai specifically mentioning the 'in C Major', that it still be mentioned because it specifies one tone out of many. - User:Andre Corbin 10:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) "The note was first used in episode 14 of .hack//SIGN when Tsukasa and others made it to the Inverted Castle field." Something an anon said. Is this true? Which came out first, SIGN 14 or Liminality 1?--Falcon At 18:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :INFECTION: June 20, 2002; Castle: July 3, 2002.--OtakuD50 20:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC)